A Day In Summer
by The Plague Doctor
Summary: A pokemon X master oneshot, with pikachu as female, with ash. Contains extreme hentai lemon


A Day In Summer

_A Pikachu Fanfic_

_Disclaimer: This Fanfic contains many lemons, as I am making it Pokemon X Master._

_If you have a problem with that type ; Leave._

_My Second Fanfic, and my first One Shot._

**A/N: In this Fanfic, takes place in the Kanto region. Ash has been traveling with Pikachu, Misty, and Brock. Pikachu is a female, rather than a male, and Ash is well.. Ash! Enjoy!**

I smiled, as I watched Pikachu. She danced in the breeze, more majestic then I could imagine. I giggled slightly, watching Pikachu run with Pidgeotto. After she was done ; It was time to move to the next town. I had gotten all eight of my badges, and was ready to take on the Elite Four. But ; Since my Pokemon had worked so hard, I decided against it, so we were taking a couple weeks off. It was Summer, hot as usual, but strange in a way. It wasn't hot like having a stroke, it was warm. Like Love. But shrugging the thought off, I walked with Pikachu to my hometown ; Pallet Town. Oh... How I miss the days! My mom would make me a picnic, and Pikachu would come with me, eating Poke blocks. I smiled as I walked into my mom's house, slowly examining the house, knowing it hasn't changed a bit. I giggled as I ran to my room. My mom said she'd be running late so, I decided to go and hang out with Pikachu in my room.

I smiled, flopping onto my bed, with Pikachu climbing onto my chest. Her reddened cheeks seemed to taunt me – I had been very fond of Pikachu lately ; But didn't know why. I just laughed nervously, shrugging the thought off, but then something happened. I had gotten an erection. Panicking, I shoved the small Pokemon out of my room, nervously. "Um... Don't worry Pikachu.. I'll be out in a minute!" I shouted, sitting back on my bed.

I slowly reached for the lotion, that I kept in my right-hand drawer. After all the time I was away, she still hadn't found it. I sighed and unzipped my pants, slowly taking my member in a harsh grip, and started stroking myself, with me lathering as well.

As I continued stroking myself... I didn't know Pikachu waited outside my door. She heard everything I was doing, even with my whispered words.

"Pikachu..."

"Pikachu..."

"Go faster Pikachu!"

I should have kept my words to myself... Or not? Pikachu hearing this, knew what I was doing. She grew wet, dripping on the floor. She nudged my door open all the way, as she scrambled into my room, climbing on top of my bed. I didn't even see her until I felt something on my dick. It was Pikachu's tongue. She wanted to pleasure me – And seeing as I was horny, I didn't object. I moaned as I released my hands grip, and she took her mouth, shoving the tip in her mouth. She couldn't go far with my six inch cock, but she tried. She sucked lightly, like a baby sucking on a nipple. I moaned as although she was little, and didn't do the best – It was my first and I was loving it. She let her little paws glide down my shaft, moving it up and down, sucking on the tip still. I wanted to pleasure her as well, so took her with my hands and moved her up. Until – She was sitting on my cock. She screamed in pleasure – Or pain – I couldn't tell. But I let her ease onto my dripping dick, as I wanted to fill her up with my seed.

I moaned as I started thrusting into her. Her pussy – Finally adjusting to my member, dripped with juices, lubricating my cock. I let out a moan and bit my lip in pleasure, as I gripped her with both hands and thrusted into her, but then she took the lead, squeezing more of me into her, sitting on my member. She let out a sharp cry as I dug my nails into her little body, but I couldn't help it. I felt my climax coming, and knew she wasn't far behind. I groaned as I let the pre-cum slide down my shaft, and into her, mixing with her juices.

We both finally couldn't take it, as we both burst at once. My seed spilled into her like a water fountain, as her juices ran down my shaft. Our puddle of cum mixed together ina pool around my body, as she shivered from the pleasure. Me, still throbbing, pumped several more loads into her before stopping. I panted heavily as she crawled off of me, her little tiny hole, stretched wide and bleeding. She let out small squeals of pleasure and pain as I turned towards her.

"I-I love you... Pikachu.."

"Pika... Pi..." She responded as she dozed off. I watched her sleep as I smiled and rubbed her tummy. We both fell asleep in my bed after I wrapped the blanket around us, snuggling in close.


End file.
